Amnesia
by kajegaje
Summary: Ketika masa lalumu akhirnya kembali menyapa dengan keadaan persis seperti harapanmu. Namun sayang, Amnesia membuat keputusanmu tak sejalan dengan harapanmu. (Jongin - Kyungsoo - Joonmyeon - EXO and other casts / kaisoo / chaptered)
1. When past meet present

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

With some touch (call it an editing please) from Eclaire Oh, this ff finally done for part one.

This whole story was inspired by Amnesia - 5SOS. The lyrics was truly deep and for me that was _fvckn deep_.

Oh! some part of this ff are based on the true story, which one? A-a, I won't tell you. That's a secret.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy!

\- KJ-

_*reading this with Amnesia played beside you, and feel the main's character feel! :)*  
_

* * *

_I drove by all the places_

_We used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss,_

_How it felt, the way you tasted_

_And eventhough your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Eventhough he is right beside you?_

_When he said the words that hurts you,_

_Do you read the one I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_._

_._

Masa lalu kadang bagi sebagian orang diartikan sebagai masa-masa yang tidak masalah untuk dilupakan. Namun seperti warna hitam dan putih, siang dan malam, serta baik dan buruk, selalu ada dua pilihan bertolak belakang dalam hidup. Tak terkecuali masa lalu. Jika bagi sebagian orang masa lalu adalah masa-masa yang sudah berlalu yang boleh dilupakan semaunya, bagi pemuda ini, tidak begitu.

Baginya masa lalu adalah masa terpenting dalam satu siklus kehidupan manusia. Dimana tanpa masa lalu, ia tidak akan pernah ada dan hidup di masa sekarang dan memikirkan tentang bagaimana masa depannya kelak. Jadi baginya, melupakan masalalu itu kesalahan.

Pemuda bertubuh cukup proporsional itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan sebuah hadiah yang ia kemas dalam sebuah kotak kubus berukuran 10cm. Setelah yakin hadiahnya tertata rapi, ia mengambil sebuah kertas lalu ia masukkan ke dalam kotak tadi. Tak lama, dia pun mengambil mantel kesayangannya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya.

Langkah kakinya, ia arahkan ke taman kota yang berada sekitar dua kilometer dari apartemennya. Setelah beberapa kali mondar-mandir mencari tempat terbaik, pemuda itu pun segera duduk lalu langsung menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_ kesayangannya, membiarkan satu persatu nada lagu milik salah satu grup band baru asal Australia mengalun lembut memasuki gendang telinganya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan sang pemuda pun mulai melirik jarum jam di jam tangannya yang terus bergerak maju. Pemuda ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat duduknya. Tapi nampaknya, seseorang yang ditunggunya belum datang, sehingga pemuda itu memilih melanjutkan dentuman nada yang sejak tadi menyamankan pikirannya.

Namun hingga jarum jam kecil di jam tangan pemuda itu berpindah angka sebanyak 4 kali, seseorang yang pemuda itu tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Ternyata kita benar-benar sudah berakhir, ya?" lirihnya dengan nada getir sambil perlahan membuka kotak yang ia bawa dan menatap kertas bertuliskan _Happy 3rd Anniversary!_ dan segala hiasan dan foto di kertas yang sudah ia buat sejak satu minggu lalu.

Belum sempat ia berpikir akan kemana, langit Seoul yang sejak tadi mendung mulai perlahan meleleh menjadi cair di tanah.

Begitu sadar dengan perubahan cuaca yang terjadi, pemuda itu lantas bergegas menutup kotak yang ia bawa dan memilih berlari pulang menyelamatkan kotak itu. Isi kepalanya kali ini penuh dengan bagaimana kotak miliknya bisa baik-baik saja. Hujan yang turun semakin deras, menyamarkan suara deru mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tengah mengarah pada jalurnya menyeberang.

Detik berikutnya, cairan merah kental sudah mengalir sempurna dari kepala bagian belakang sang pemuda yang baru saja terlempar sejauh dua meter setelah bagian depan mobil _Audy_ putih itu menyapanya.

"Suho-_oppa_! " teriak seorang gadis yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi itu dengan takut.

"Ya Tuhan!" ucap sang pemuda itu reflek. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan lihat keadaan orang itu."

Sang gadis mengangguk takut dan memilih merelakan pemuda itu keluar dari mobil.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ikut turun dan melihat siapa dia. Semoga bukan orang yang aku kenal."

Sang gadis pun memutuskan keluar dari mobil untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja dengan naasnya tertabrak mobil baru milik kekasihnya. Dia memayungi matanya dengan tangan saat beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan mencoba menatap menembus bulu matanya yang berat dan basah oleh air hujan. Membuat matanya sulit melihat sejenak pada awalnya namun kemudian blok merah menyala merebut fokusnya.

"Astaga, dia terluka cukup parah. Bagaimana ini?" gumam Suho dengan bingung.

Dari belakangnya, gadis manis yang merupakan kekasih Suho pun perlahan ikut mendekat memastikan debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba naik tempo itu bukan pertanda apa-apa. Namun nampaknya, doa gadis itu tidak terkabul kali ini. Mata bulat sang gadis terlihat membulat sempurna ketika melihat motif mantel yang dipakai oleh pemuda naas itu. Rasa familiar dan penasaran, menguatkan niatnya untuk mendekati sang pemuda. Setelah memastikan ia berada dalam jarak aman dan melihat wajah sang pemuda, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika memorinya berputar dengan cepat dan memberikan bayangan siapa pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di depannya ini.

"J...Jongin?" lirih gadis itu sambil kemudian berlari mendekati pemuda itu, lalu berjongkok dan meraihnya. Perlahan, dengan tangannya yang basah dan bernoda darah, ia memalingkan wajah sang pemuda ke arahnya. Tangannya yang gemetar terulur mengusap cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari kepala belakang dan dahi kanan sang pemuda; berusaha membersihkannya. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di samping sang pemuda. Melihatnya sejenak dan memilih menyembunyikannya di dalam mantelnya.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Suho yang berlari mendekat menghampiri kekasihnya.

"_Oppa_ cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Mendengar teriakan gadisnya, Suho dengan segera mengangkat tubuh sang pemuda di depannya dengan susah payah dan meletakkannya di kursi belakang bersama kekasihnya yang meminta untuk duduk di belakang dengan alasan menjaga agar darah di kepala pemuda tadi tidak keluar dengan cepat.

Cairan bening perlahan keluar dari kedua mata gadis itu. Seolah tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya ini adalah seseorang yang pernah dengan tulus menunggunya selama 7 jam lebih tanpa mengeluh hanya untuk menemaninya yang sedang mengikuti tes masuk Perguruan Tinggi.

"Jongin bertahanlah, kumohon." Dan bibir gadis itu kembali berucap dengan nada lirih sambil tetap mengusap kepala sang pemuda. "Kumohon bertahanlah untukku, Jongin"

.

.

.

Hari ini Seoul cukup bersahabat dengan cuaca cerahnya. Langit yang seolah mempersilahkan manusia untuk berlomba menikmati indahnya hari ini dan kicauan burung yang terdengar seperti nyanyian bahagia. Bagi banyak orang, hari ini sempurna. Terutama bagi Kim Joonmyeon. Pemuda berwajah malaikat dengan senyum menawannya yang sedang menggandeng tenang jari jemari seorang gadis yang ia cintai.

Baginya, adalah kebahagiaan luar biasa bisa bersama gadis ini sekarang.

Gadis mungil nan manis yang punya senyum ramah dan menggemaskan. Siapapun bisa jatuh hati padanya dengan satu kali tatap mata. Dan itu terjadi pada Joonmyeon. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini ketika melihat gadis ini sedang duduk termenung sendirian di taman ini. Dengan keberanian seadanya, ia menyapa gadis ini lalu mencoba menghiburnya sebisanya. Siapa yang mengira bahwa dari obrolan singkat itu, gadis impiannya itu bisa jadi miliknya sekarang?

"Soo, apa kau ingat tempat ini? Kita pertama kali bertemu disini dan saat itu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, kau tahu."

Pandangan gadis manis itu tidak secerah sang pemuda. Mata bulatnya mengisyaratkan rindu tertahan yang tidak bisa terlepas bebas. Rindu itu datang bergerombol diakibatkan kenangan masa lalu dengan masa sekarang yang bertabrakan di tempat yang sama.

Taman ini adalah tempat dimana hampir tiga tahun lalu, ada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk santai menikmati udara Seoul sore hari, lalu tak lama muncul satu pemuda yang membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit penuh warna jingga, menuju wajah sang pemuda yang jika tidak bisa dikatakan tampan, maka pemuda itu adalah pemuda paling baik hati yang pernah ditemuinya.

Pertemuan singkat mereka diawali dengan kejadian sial bagi sang pemuda karena baju olahraga kesayangannya harus ternoda es krim stroberi yang baru saja tumpah tepat di dadanya. Wajah malu-malu sang gadis bermata bulat saat meminta maaf itu membuat sang pemuda harus menahan gelombang pasang kupu-kupu di perutnya dengan susah payah. Satu hal yang pemuda itu yakini sejak sore itu, ia jatuh cinta pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

Seminggu berikutnya takdir mengharuskan mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama dengan kejadian yang sama. Namun kali ini pemuda itu tidak menyia-siakan kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan durasi lebih panjang. Lalu kemudian dia sadar, bahwa dia jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

Ketika pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia jatuh ketiga kalinya untuk sang gadis, ia menyatakannya dengan lantang seperti kesempatan itu hanya datang sekali.

"_Pertama kali aku melihatmu duduk di bangku itu, jantungku bilang dia jatuh hati padamu. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Lalu es krim stroberi itu menguatkan apa yang jantungku bilang. Kedua kali kita bertemu, aku kembali dibisiki oleh organ dalamku. Kali ini hatiku bilang, ia jatuh cinta padamu. Aku hampir tidak percaya, tapi lagi-lagi tatapanmu membuatku yakin apa yang hatiku bilang. Dan hari ini, sebelum paru-paru dan mungkin otakku berteriak bahwa mereka membutuhkanmu, aku akan lebih dulu bilang aku mencintaimu, dengan jantung dan hatiku yang lebih dulu memilihmu. Bisakah kau sampaikan pada hati dan jantungmu, kami menunggu jawabannya_?"

Tapi bukan jawaban kata-kata yang pemuda itu dapat. Melainkan sebuah anggukan malu-malu khas gadis remaja. Anggukan yang berujung pertemuan dua pasang mata yang saling berebut bicara bahwa mereka bahagia telah saling memiliki. Dan tentu saja diakhiri pertemuan dua bibir tebal yang secara lembut mengucapkan halo dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Soo?" Sebuah suara hinggap di pikirannya dan itu bukanlah suara yang sedang dibayangkannya, "Hey, apa kau lelah?"

Tepukan lembut di bahunya, membuat sang gadis kembali terjaga. Menghilangkan sejenak sekelebat kenangan menyenangkan yang muncul seperti film di kepalanya. Memaksanya menyadari bahwa film yang ia lihat tadi, tak lagi bisa ia rasakan sekarang. Karena masa yang ia huni saat ini, bukan bersama pemuda tinggi yang mencuri ciuman lembut pertama dari bibirnya. Bukan bersama pemuda berkulit gelap yang selalu menemaninya 24 jam tanpa lelah. Dan bukan bersama pemuda bermata elang yang mengunci hatinya sampai detik ini.

"_Aniya_, _Oppa_, aku tidak lelah. Aku senang, kok, disini."jawabnya dengan senyum ramahnya.

Bohong.

Ia jelas-jelas tidak senang ada disini. Rasa rindu yang menyiksa batinnya melesak bebas tanpa hambatan dan membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Segala kenangan manisnya bersama pemuda di masa lalunya yang ada di sini, tak mau berhenti muncul dan menyesapi setiap lekuk di otaknya dan hatinya. Membuat rasa nyeri karena rindu tertahan itu akhirnya muncul juga.

Dia memaksakan senyum terbaiknya muncul untuk membuat pemuda sempurna di sampingnya bahagia.

Bukan.

Bukan gadis ini tidak mencintai sang pemuda sempurna ini. Bukan gadis ini tidak menyayangi pemuda sempurna yang telah membantu mengobati lukanya yang terdalam. _Bukan_.

Lebih kepada, masa lalunya sedang memenangkan hatinya saat ini dan karenanya, dia sama sekali tak acuh dengan apa yang pemuda sempurna itu katakan. Karena isi pikirannya kali ini hanya diisi satu orang.

Pemuda dari masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah menuju hari ke tujuh sejak pemuda yang jadi korban kecelakaan itu masuk ruang ICU dan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat VIP; tentu saja ini permintaan Suho. Dan sampai hari ini, belum ada tanda sedikitpun akan sadarnya pemuda itu.

_"Benturan cukup keras yang mengenai kepalanya, mengakibatkan tengkorak bagian belakangnya retak. __Aku __tidak bisa memastikan kapan dia akan bangun, tapi bisa __aku __pastikan dia akan bangun dalam keadaan tak mengingat apapun."_

Perkataan Dokter Changmin tiga hari lalu terkait kondisi terakhir sang pemuda malang itu, membebani otak cerdas Suho. Ia tak habis fikir, ia mengakibatkan seseorang harus bertarung dengan maut demi meraup hidupnya lagi.

"Soo, kau sudah siap? Semoga hari ini dia bisa sadar, ya." ucap Suho sambil merapikan kemejanya.

Merasa yang diajak bicara tak menjawab, Suho pun mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Hei, kau baik?"

Seperti baru saja tersadar dari proses hipnotis, gadis itu mengerjap sejenak lalu menoleh pada Suho dan tersenyum kecil. "Ah, ya, _Oppa_. Aku baik. Ya semoga saja ia sudah sadar."

Senyum kecil Suho muncul menanggapi jawaban kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke mobil, aku tidak ingin Dokter Chang menunggu"

Tautan erat tapi lembut hadir ketika dua tangan itu saling menggenggam seolah tak ingin terlepas sampai tiba waktunya mereka berdua naik kendaraan lain milik Suho.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Soo? Aku merasa belakangan kau sedikit tegang." tanya Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu mengangguk kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Oppa_. Jangan khawatir."

Suho hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan kanan kekasihnya. Menegaskan bahwa ia percaya padanya. Tak lama, ia pun memberhentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan lobby rumah sakit. Setelah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _valley_, ia mengajak gadisnya kembali melangkah memasuki bangunan besar penuh kamar yang selalu punya aroma khas itu.

"Ah, Joonmyeon! Akhirnya kau datang. Hai Kyungsoo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara bass dari seorang dokter muda ber_nametag_ Lee Changmin itu menyapa Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"Selalu baik seperti biasa Changmin-_uisa_," jawab Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

Changmin tersenyum ramah. "Baguslah, karena aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian. Pasien itu sejak tadi menggerakkan tangannya, tapi belum membuka matanya. Perawat sedang menunggunya di kamar, memastikan keadaannya stabil." Tuturnya.

Degup jantung Suho dan Kyungsoo mulai berlomba-lomba berdetak tak karuan. Yang satu tak bisa tenang karena ini kali pertamanya berbicara dengan _korbannya_. Yang satu lagi tak bisa tenang karena ini adalah kali pertamanya berbicara dengan seseorang yang harusnya masih mendampingi hidupnya, dalam kondisi berbeda.

Langkah kaki Changmin menuju ruang rawat VIP yang dihuni oleh _korban_ Joonmyeon diikuti oleh dua pasang langkah kaki lain di belakangnya. Mereka tetap berjalan tenang dan tak bersuara sampai...

"Dia membuka matanya, Dokter!" Suho menahan teriakannya dan menepuk pundak Changmin.

Erangan memilukan menyusulnya, "Ke..kepalaku..."

Changmin tersenyum simpul. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Nak. Apa kau tahu ini dimana?"

Pemuda yang baru saja bangun dari keadaan komanya itu hanya bisa memandang sekitarnya dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Changmin dan Suho membantu pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, membantu pemuda itu lebih mudah mengenali sekitarnya.

"Entah. Aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Aku membawamu kemari karena satu minggu lalu aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan membuatmu begini. Kau... Apa kau ingat namamu?" sahut Suho cepat sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya.

Raut wajah lemas sang pemuda terlihat begitu jelas ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho. "Namaku? Namaku..."gumam pemuda itu sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ah!"

Changmin mengisyaratkan Suho untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang identitas sang pemuda. "Kau terluka cukup parah, Nak. Benturan cukup keras mungkin mengganggu fungsi otakmu untuk mengingat." tukas Changmin sambil membantu pemuda itu merebahkan diri. "Jangan terlalu banyak memaksa kepalamu bergerak atau berpikir keras dulu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tak ingat namaku sendiri?" bisik pemuda itu lirih pemuda itu dengan suara seraknya. Mencoba mencari tahu di mana sebenarnya ia, siapa dia, dan kenapa dia bisa berbaring di sini dengan keadaan yang begitu lemah.

"Bagaimana jika Kai?"

Lantunan suara lembut khas seorang wanita menguar jelas di ruang VIP itu membuat tiga pemuda disana menoleh padanya. Suho memperlihatkan raut wajah penuh tanya seolah ingin bertanya, '_kenapa Kai?'_ pada kekasihnya itu

"Hmm," Changmin terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Kukira Kai nama yang bagus juga. Ya kan, Joonmyeon?"

Tak ingin memperpanjang rasa penasarannya, Suho mengiyakan celetukan Changmin. "Jadi mulai sekarang kami akan memanggilmu Kai. Bagaimana?"

Pemuda yang masih berbaring lemah itu pun mengangguk pelan. Menerima panggilan baru dari orang-orang yang baru ia kenal dengan senyum kecilnya yang hampir tak terlihat karena ia masih lemah dan pucat. Melihat itu, Changmin tersenyum kecil dan meminta pemuda itu untuk kembali beristirahat dan sekaligus mengantar Suho dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar pemuda itu.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya sesekali jika tidak sibuk, aku dan perawat akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai dia benar-benar siap pulang."

"Pulang? Kemana, _Hyung_? Dia saja tak ingat namanya, lalu dia mau tinggal di mana?" Suho bertanya tanpa jeda.

Changmin mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Entahlah, mungkin bisa bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Maaf, _apa_?" tanya Suho dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda, Joonmyeon-_ah_. Kenapa ia tidak tinggal di paviliunmu? Sampai kondisinya benar-benar sehat dan baru bicarakan mau dimana dia tinggal setelah itu." jelas Changmin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Besok akan kuminta para _maid_ untuk membereskan paviliun. Lalu siapa yang akan merawatnya?"

"Bagaimana Kyung? Apa kau bersedia merawat Kai? Jika kau tidak mau, akan kukirim perawat untuk merawatnya." tanya Changmin langsung pada gadis mungil di depannya.

Isi pikiran Kyungsoo terasa lebih rumit dari biasanya sekarang. Menyanggupi permintaan yang bisa saja membuat hidupnya lebih rumit atau menolaknya dan membiarkan Kai menjalani hidup barunya sendirian.

"Apa? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak—"

"Baiklah, aku akan merawatnya."

"_What_? "

"Aku akan minta bantuan Taemin supaya kau tidak kerepotan. Bagaimana gadis kecil?" tanya Changmin lagi tanpa menghiraukan protes Suho sejak tadi.

"Bukannya Taemin sekarang bersama Minho?" tanya Suho lantang.

"Memang, tapi dia tetap adikku. Jadi apapun yang kuminta, dia tetap harus meluangkan waktunya walau sebentar."

Suho memberengut. Di kepalanya, tanggung jawabnya untuk pemuda ini berakhir ketika pemuda ini sadar. Bukan sampai pemuda ini benar-benar pulih keadaannya walau masih hilang ingatan. Apalagi harus kekasihnya yang merawat orang asing ini. Haruskah?

"Yang benar saja, kenapa tidak kau kirimkan saja perawat untuk merawat anak itu, _Hyung_? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang merawatnya?" protes Suho lagi.

"Karena dia adalah korban dari cara menyetirmu yang sok pembalap, Joonmyeon. Jika saat itu kau menyetir dengan biasa saja, dia tidak akan ada disini dan aku tak akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk merawatnya. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak keberatan, kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?" balas Changmin sambil menatap mata Suho dalam menjelaskan segala maksudnya tanpa menghadirkan amarah di sana.

"Karena dia kekasihku, _Hyung_. Calon istriku." Tegas Suho. "Jelas aku tidak rela dia merawat orang asing. Dan perkara malam itu, aku menyetir dengan kecepatan biasa, tapi malam itu hujan, tentu saja jalanan licin dan pemuda itu juga menyeberang sembarangan!" tukas Suho. "Minta saja Taemin merawat anak itu, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo ikut merawatnya." tambahnya.

"_Oppa_! Jangan egois begitu." Bantah Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya membantunya, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan dari itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan tatapan menahan marahnya. "Aku akan tetap merawat Kai dengan atau tanpa izin _Oppa_. Jika _Oppa_ tidak mau Kai tinggal di paviliun, dia bisa tinggal di apartemen Changmin _uisa_ ."

Changmin mengangguk menyetujui ide Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo benar. Dia hanya menjalankan tanggung jawab yang bahkan tidak perlu ia tanggung, Joonmyeon."

Suho diam sejenak. "Dia tinggal di apartemenmu, dan baiklah, Kyungsoo boleh merawatnya. Tapi jangan lupa utuk memberitahuku kapan pun kau akan menjenguknya." Putus Suho.

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Joonmyeon, hentikan cemburu bodohmu itu. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya kau bisa ikut dia untuk merawat Kai. Jika tidak mau, diamlah dan jalani hidupmu seperti biasa."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya kasar. Memikirkan bagaimana dia harus bersikap setelah Kai dinyatakan boleh pulang oleh Changmin? Haruskah ia bersikap tak mengenal Kai? Atau memperlakukannya seperti dia mengenalnya dulu sebagai seorang yang sangat ia cintai?

* * *

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make up running down your face_

_And the dream you left behind, you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about these stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin sendirian."_

_"Sendirian? Tapi, Kyung, aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku mohon,"_

_"Aku lelah denganmu yang tidak pernah bisa dewasa, Jongin. Dan aku tidak bisa terus bersama pria yang tidak dewasa."_

_Jongin menatap wajah gadis di depannya dengan sayu penuh harap. "Kyung, aku janji berubah lebih dewasa. Kumohon jangan pergi,"_

_Gadis itu menggeleng dan mengusap air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipi Jongin. "Jangan menangis, Jongin. Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Jangan menungguku, ya? Carilah penggantiku, Jongin."_

_"TIDAK!" Jongin berteriak lantang seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan mencari penggantimu, tidak sekalipun. Kau boleh mencari penggantiku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencari penggantimu." tambahnya dengan lirih. "Tapi aku mohon, Kyung. Jangan pergi,"_

_Senyum sedih Kyungsoo muncul seiring tangan mungilnya yang kembali menyapa pipi Jongin. "Hey, jangan begitu. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu."_

_"Bagaimana aku melanjutkan hidupku ketika sumber kehidupanku pergi? Kyungsoo..." ucapnya lirih. "Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku," tambahnya sendu._

_Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia mengusap kepala Jongin lembut, memalingkan wajah Jongin yang sedang menunduk agar ia bisa menatapnya. "Maafkan aku Jongin. Maafkan aku."_

_Kyungsoo mencium lembut kedua pipi Jongin bergantian. Lalu berpindah ke keningnya dan mengecup ujung hidung Jongin. "Jangan menangis, Sayang."_

_Bibir gadis bermata bulat itu mendekati bibir tebal Jongin dan mengecupnya lembut. "Sshh, jangan menangis, ya?"_

_Dan kecupan itu pun akhirnya naik kasta menjadi sebuah ciuman lembut penuh haru berseling dengan air mata seorang Kim Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti turun._

_Dingin. Sendirian. Menyakitkan._

_Itu yang Jongin rasakan tepat ketika tautan mereka terlepas diakhiri adu cepat kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang menjauhi Jongin dan membiarkan pemuda tampan itu diguyur air hujan yang turun di Seoul malam ini._

_Jantung dan hatinya nyeri tak berkesudahan ketika gadis mungil pembawa bibit kehidupan bagi Jongin itu mengucapkan perpisahan. Seakan dua organ penting di dalam tubuhnya itu ikut pergi meninggalkannya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir 3 tahun._

_"Kyungsoo..."_

.

.

.

Deru kendaraan yang berisik di jalanan membuat Kyungsoo memilih masuk ke salah satu _café_ bergaya Paris yang sering ia datangi bersama pemuda masa lalunya—Kim Jongin.

Ukiran kenangan yang masih terasa hangat yang tersaji di dalam _café_ itu, mulai terasa sejak tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu bertuliskan _'OPEN'_ itu. Kyungsoo masih ingat betul apa saja makanan kesukaan pemuda masa lalunya disini, tempat favoritnya, bahkan yang sering membuatnya cemburu adalah bagaimana pemuda dari masalalunya bergurau dengan lantang tentang pegawai cafe yang jadi favoritnya karena keramahan dan senyum cantiknya, Jung Soojung.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pegawai cafe itu dari balik meja kasir.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa sudut cafe ini. Tidak banyak berubah walaupun sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini dengan atau tanpa mantan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

"Satu _strawberry cheese cake_ dan satu _Latte_." jawab Kyungsoo. "Dan take away satu _cappucino_ dan _éclairs_,"

Setelah memesan makanan pilihannya, Kyungsoo berbalik dan bermaksud memilih tempat duduk. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya meja favorit Jonginlah yang kosong. Padahal saat ia datang masih ada tiga meja yang bisa ia pilih, termasuk meja kesukaan Jongin. Meja nomor 13. Dimana bagi sebagian orang, 13 adalah angka sial. Tapi entah bagi Jongin, 13 adalah angka terbaik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir ketika satu persatu potongan kenangan masa lalunya menghampiri kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya. Kotak berukuran kurang lebih 10cm yang sedikit ternoda oleh darah di salah satu ujungnya. Ia mengusapnya pelan, lalu membukanya, melihat isi kotak kecil yang jadi satu-satunya barang peninggalan Jongin yang bisa ia bawa sekarang karena hampir semua barang yang pernah Jongin berikan padanya sudah ia kembalikan kecuali satu boneka beruang yang masih setia bertengger di sudut kamarnya hingga saat ini.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya seketika sesaat setelah ia melihat isi kotak kecil itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang kini dengan perlahan turun ke pipi gembulnya.

Ia kembali fokus pada kotak kecil di depannya setelah menerima makanan dan minuman yang tadi ia pesan. Kyungsoo kembali menatap satu persatu isi kotak itu. Satu kertas bertuliskan _Happy 3rd Anniversary!_ dengan satu buah fotonya bersama Jongin saat mereka merayakan hari jadi dua tahun hubungan mereka, satu surat kecil dan satu buah cincin perak bertuliskan nama Jongin dan Kyungsoo di bagian dalamnya.

"Bodoh," lirih Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum kecil.

_"Hai, Kyung. Sudah menerima hadiahmu? Hm, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik? Dan, apa kau sudah menemukan lelaki lebih dewasa dariku yang menyamankanmu? Pasti sudah, ya? Haha, aku ragu gadis menggemaskan sepertimu tidak dicintai banyak orang. Oh ya, Kyung, apa kau merindukanku? Pasti tidak, ya? Hah, aku memang tidak mudah dirindukan, ya?"_

"Dasar sok tahu," tukas Kyungsoo sambil kembali membaca surat dari Jongin itu.

_"Kau pasti sibuk, ya? Aku beberapa kali ke Park's House, berharap kau tiba-tiba datang dan aku bisa mengajakmu ngobrol. Tapi nampaknya kau sudah tidak mau mengunjunginya, ya? Haha, aku bisa maklum, tempat itu memang tidak menarik lagi sekarang. Tapi jika kau kesana, temuilah sahabat kecilku pemilik toko itu, namanya Chanyeol. Temui dia dan bilang kau meminta paket dari Kim Jongin. Aku menitipkan kunci apartemenku padanya untukmu. Aku... aku tidak lagi tinggal disana, Kyung. Setiap sudut apartemenku membuatku sesak karena bayanganmu selalu muncul disana. Menyakitkan ketika aku merindukanmu tapi tidak bisa menggapaimu."_

"Kau pasti Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil namanya menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bertubuh tinggi sedang tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Aku pemilik toko ini,"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. "Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol. Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Chanyeol sopan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali dan pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya. "Ini titipan dari anak sialan itu."

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maaf jika aku mengatainya sialan. Karena dia memang pengecut karena lari dari hidupnya yang berantakan tanpamu. Aku hampir frustasi menenangkannya yang selalu kemari dan berada disini seharian sampai dia merasa bosan. Anak sialan itu... Hah, mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersenang-senang di Jepang."

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan dan mata bulatnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang ia pikirkan sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar seberang toko ini.

"Kai?" ucapnya kaget sebelum menoleh ke Chanyeol yang menunggu. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika sempat, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi besok. Terima kasih untuk kuncinya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membantu Kyungsoo menata kembali kotak milik Jongin. "Kau hati-hati ya, Kyung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Senyum ramah Kyungsoo berikan pada Chanyeol sambil berlalu keluar dari toko milik Chanyeol dan mengejar sosok yang ia khawatirkan.

"Ke mana kau, Kai?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan sekitar, mencoba mencari Kai.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Dan hampir saja jantung Kyungsoo lepas karena kaget dan khawatir yang menjadi satu ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang familiar. "Kai?!"

Tubuh pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu menegang seketika ketika tiba-tiba gadis mungil yang ada di depannya ini memeluknya dengan cukup erat.

Perasaan aneh mulai menyeruak dari dalam perutnya. Gelitikan aneh tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia berada tanpa jarak dengan gadis yang baru ia kenal ini. Perasaan aneh yang cenderung membuatnya memilih diam daripada memaksa gadis ini melepas pelukan refleknya. Aneh, tapi Kai menikmati kedekatan ini. Seolah ia sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini sejak lama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai akhirnya dengan nada suara lembut. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tambahnya.

Merasa cukup dengan pelukannya yang ia lakukan dengan reflek tadi, Kyungsoo melepasnya dan mundur satu langkah. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Kai dan memilih menunduk karena malu.

"Hei, Gadis Mungil. Aku bertanya padamu. Kau teman Dokter Changmin, kan?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak dan menemukan rasa nyaman yang sempat hilang ketika menatap mata Suho selama ini. "Kau mengingatku?"

Kai mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dokter Chang banyak bercerita tentangmu. Katanya kau ini kekasih dari adik kelasnya yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Pemuda yang waktu itu bilang, dia yang menabrakku. Benar?" tanya Kai sambil mengajak Kyungsoo kembali berjalan menelusuri pedestrian Seoul yang cukup ramai siang ini.

"Benar. Tapi, kenapa kau keluar dari apartemen Changmin-_oppa_?"

Kai tertawa kecil. "Aku bosan sendirian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar mencari udara segar. Lagipula, _Hyung_ tidak melarangku untuk jalan-jalan asal saat dia pulang, aku ada di apartemen." jawabnya santai. "Ehm, namamu Kyungsoo, kan? Kau sudah makan siang? Mau makan siang bersama?"

Dan Kyungsoo hampir saja kelepasan tertawa jika ia tidak ingat bahwa pemuda berkulit gelap di sampingnya ini sedang hilang ingatan. Anggukan kecilnya disertai senyum ramahnya menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Kai yang disambut senyum bahagia sang pemuda.

"Padahal mereka serasi, kenapa harus berakhir? Pemuda sebaik Jongin dan gadis mungil yang ramah serta cantik seperti Kyungsoo, apa yang kurang dari mereka? Hahh, semoga ingatanmu cepat pulih, Jong. Dan semoga kau siap memperjuangkan Kyungsoo kembali ke sisimu ketika ingatanmu kembali." tukas seorang pemuda bersurai cepak yang baru saja turun dari bus yang selalu mengantarnya menuju tempat kerjanya setiap hari. Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

woah.

bukannya bikin sequel prequel trequel atau apalah itu dari ff yg kemaren malah ngeluarin ff semprul lainnya.

maafkan Jongsoo _ne_, _noona_, _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ yang terhormat. Jongsoo gemas sendiri melihat ff ini tidak keluar-keluar karena belum juga nemu endingnya yang bagus. butuh semangat kayaknya dari readers sekalian berupa review tentunya.

semoga suka dengan karya saya yang saya buat selama saya sedang berlibur itu ya. Jangan lupa review. Kalo lebih dari 20-25an readers yg review, nanti tak update minggu ini juga part 2nya. mumpung agak selo jadwalnya.

Salam!


	2. Love?

**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Now I'm here with my new story that took too much days to make it perfect for me.

With some touch (call it an editing please) from Eclaire Oh, this ff finally done for part one.

This whole story was inspired by Amnesia - 5SOS. The lyrics was truly deep and for me that was _fvckn deep_.

Oh! some part of this ff are based on the true story, which one? A-a, I won't tell you. That's a secret.

Take your time to read this one! Hope you like my new story with Kaisoo (_as always_) inside the story.

Welcome to my fanfict world and enjoy!

\- KJ-

* * *

Kai terlihat cukup sibuk pagi ini. Sejak dua jam lalu, ia tidak keluar dari dapur dan itu membuat Changmin penasaran.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan disana, Kai? Jangan menghancurkan apartemenku!" teriaknya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya yang baru saja diketuk oleh tamu. "Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?"

"_Annyeong_, _Uisa_!"

Dan seketika Changmin tersenyum jahil. "Begitu rupanya. Aku mulai paham." gumamnya. "Ah, masuklah gadis kecil. Kai sedang mencoba menghancurkan dapurku sejak dua jam lalu. Bisakah kau kesana dan menghentikan usahanya membuat dapurku lebih hancur?"

Gadis kecil yang jadi tamu pertama Changmin pagi ini itupun masuk dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya menuju dapur dan melakukan apa yang diminta Changmin. Menghentikan Kai menghancurkan dapur apartemennya.

"Ya Tuhan Kai! Kau sedang apa?"

Namun sang pemuda yang sedang asik berjoget sambil entah melakukan apa itu tak menggubris teriakan gadis mungil itu. Dan ketika sang tamu sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya sedang memakai earphone, gadis itu pun langsung melepas earphone yang menyumpal telinga kanan Kai dan berteriak tepat di sampingnya.

"_Kaaaai_"

Sontak Kai yang kaget pun melemparkan beberapa bahan makanan yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam panci saat suara merdu tapi sedikit mengganggu milik sang tamu menyapa telinganya.

"_Hwaaa_! Kenapa kau sudah datang?" tanya Kai sambil membalik badannya dan berusaha menghalangi Kyungsoo melihat lebih lanjut kehancuran yang ia buat di dapur Changmin. Matanya teralih pada sosok Changmin yang sedang menahan tawanya di ruang tamu. "Ya _Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Kyungsoo datang? Aish!"

Changmin melepas tawa bodohnya dengan bebas. "Aku sudah meneriakimu sejak setengah jam lalu tapi kau tidak menjawab. Ya sudah, aku tinggal kau ke kamar mandi. Eh, ternyata gadis kecil ini sudah datang. Jangan menyalahkanku, Kai. Lagipula apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan? Membuat ramuan pengembali ingatan?" godanya.

Kai membalik tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi penasaran dengan perbuatannya di dapur Changmin. "Sudah, Kyung. Kau di sana saja bersama Changmin _Hyung_. Aku belum selesai dengan ini." tuturnya. "Jika aku bisa, sudah kuracik sejak pertama kali aku tinggal disini, _H__yung_. Jadi aku tidak perlu mendengar dengkuran tidurmu tiap malam selama enam bulan penuh!" tambah Kai sambil bergegas berbalik menuju kerajaan sementaranya tatkala Changmin sudah bersiap melemparkan bantal sofa padanya.

"Lihat itu, Kyung. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana hidupku selama enam bulan ini ketika harus tinggal dengan anak sialan seperti dia, kan?" tanya Changmin pada Kyugsoo yang terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Pasti bahagia kan, _Hyung_? Aku kan manusia pembawa bahagia~" _dendang_ Kai asal.

"Bahagia pantat kuda? Dasar. Masih untung kau tidak ku tendang dari sini karena kau menyebalkan bocah sialan."

"Oh ayolah _Hyung_, kau pasti kesepian jika tidak ada aku. Lihat saja ketika aku nanti ingat masa laluku dan malah tidak mengingatmu. Kau pasti merindukanku!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mendengar perdebatan dua pemuda tampan ini. Ia semakin yakin bagaimana ramainya apartemen ini selama enam bulan belakangan. Kedatangannya yang hanya dua hari sekali setiap minggu saat Changmin sedang bekerja, tidak bisa membantunya menganalisa situasi apartemen Changmin ketika dua pemuda ini ada di satu tempat. Dan kali ini, rasa penasrannya terjawab sudah.

"Enak saja! Berharaplah terus sampai matahari terbit dari selatan, Kai!" tukas Changmin sambil menyalakan pemutar musik di apartemennya dan membiarkan alunan musik Maroon 5 mengalun memenuhi sudut apartemennya dibarengi tawa puas Kai menggoda Changmin.

"Jadi, apa gadis kecilku ini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda berpaling dari Tuan-Serba-Sempurna itu, hm?" tanya Changmin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti maksud Changmin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksud _Uisa_?"

"Lupakan. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Berkencan dengan Kai?"

"_Hyung_ aku mendengarnya."

Changmin terkekeh dan kembali menatap wajah merah Kyungsoo, menunggunya memberi jawaban. "A-aku hanya memintanya menemaniku mencari buku untuk tugas makalahku, _Uisa_."

"Tugas makalah? Kenapa kau tidak minta temani Joonmyeon? Bukankah dia kekasihmu? Memangnya Joonmyeon tidak akan cemburu jika dia tahu kau jalan dengan Kai?"

Walau lirih, tapi Kai masih bisa mendengar apa yang Changmin tanyakan pada Kyungsoo. Dan seketika, dadanya nyeri. Seolah apa yang dikatakan Changmin memang apa yang harusnya terjadi. Dengan cemas, ia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo karena ia sendiri juga sempat terkejut ketika kemarin lusa saat mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemennya, gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu memintanya untuk menemaninya mencari buku untuk tugas makalahnya.

Isi kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan Changmin dan persetujuan atas itu. "Benar juga. Kenapa dia mengajakku?" gumamnya penasaran.

"A... Itu karena _Oppa_ sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya dan aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Bi-biar sajalah, _Uisa_. Kadang _Oppa_ menyebalkan, tidak mau meluangkan waktunya untukku." jawab Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Anak itu memang kadang sok sibuk." Sahutnya. "Ya sudahlah, untuk hari ini lupakan kalau ada Joonmyeon. Jadi kau jalan-jalan saja dengan bocah itu, tak usah khawatir tentang Joonmyeon. Mana ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa _Uisa_ menanyakan ponselku?"

"Supaya Joonmyeon tidak mengganggu acara jalan-jalanmu. Kemarikan. Ponselmu boleh kau ambil malam ini, disini, sekalian kau makan malam disini. Nanti biar aku yang masak." ucapnya sambil mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan memasukkannya ke sakunya.

"_Tadaaa_. Ini untukmu. Maaf ya jika rasanya aneh, aku baru belajar memasak singkat tadi pagi dan resep itu pun baru aku dapat tadi malam."

Kyungsoo dan Changmin menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi mereka bersamaan ketika Kai tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka dengan membawa sebuah...

_"Strawberry cheese cake?"_

Kai mengangguk pasti. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kyung. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Dan seketika Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat raut wajah bahagia Kai. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu hari ini ulang tahunku?"

Changmin ikut penasaran. Hampir saja ia kelepasan bertanya jika ia tidak ingat bahwa ia tidak bisa membuka apa yang ia tahu di depan mereka.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Kemarin siang saat aku tidur, tiba-tiba aku bermimpi memberimu kue ini pada hari ini. Makanya aku membuatnya." jawabnya polos. "Kau tidak suka? Biar kubuang jika begitu."

Gerakan tidak setuju dari Kyungsoo menimbulkan percikan rasa bahagia dalam hati Kai. "Dasar sok tahu. Aku suka, kok. Terima kasih, ya?"

"Jadi, sedari pagi kau berkutat di dapur dan menghancurkannya itu demi kue ini? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya." ejek Changmin sambil berniat mencomot satu _slice_ _cake_ yang sedang Kyungsoo pegang. Namun dengan cepat tangan Kai menampik tangan Changmin.

"Yang boleh makan kue itu hanya Kyungsoo. _Hyung_ makan angin saja."

Changmin melotot dan hampir saja menepuk kepala Kai dengan bantalnya jika Kyungsoo tidak mencegah. "Untung ada Kyungsoo, jika tidak, kau bisa kuhabisi sekarang dasar bocah sialan. Sudah sana cepat pergi, kembali sebelum makan malam, aku akan mengajak Taemin untuk ikut makan disini"

"Wah, ada _Noona_? Pasti seru. Baiklah, kami akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Pastikan masakanmu enak, ya, _Hyung_!" tukas Kai sambil berlari kecil menuju kamarnya; berganti pakaian.

"Kau juga harus ikut makan malam, oke?"

"Tapi, _Uisa_, _Oppa_ bagaimana?"

Changmin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, hari ini lupakan sejenak bahwa Joonmyeon itu kekasihmu. Lupakan permintaan-permintaan bodohnya yang memintamu menghubunginya tiap jam, harus makan malam bersamanya di rumahnya dan lainnya. Hari ini hanya ada kau dan Kai serta aku dan Taemin."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "_Uisa_ terlihat kesal sekali pada _Oppa_. Dia sebegitu menyebalkannya, kah?"

"Dia sudah tengil sejak kuliah. Untung Tuhan memberinya otak cerdas, jika tidak sudah ku tendang dia ke Sungai Han dari pertama dia loncat semester."

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan wajah kagumnya. "_Oppa_ loncat semester?"

"Ya, dan bagi kami para senior itu menyebalkan karena dia jadi anak kesayangan beberapa dosen yang sudah lebih dulu kami targetkan untuk kami minta kerjasamanya demi tugas akhir. Tapi untung dia tidak begitu tengil setelah sahabatku, Yunho memberi wejangan padanya."

"Sudah ngobrolnya? Kau mengurangi jatahku, _Hyung_. Berarti nanti aku boleh terlambat." Potong Kai cepat.

Kyungsoo dan Changmin menoleh bersamaan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jatahku jalan-jalan bersama Kyungsoo itu dari... jam 10 tadi sampai sebelum makan malam. Dan kau sudah mengambil... 15 menit."

Changmin memasang muka malasnya dan benar-benar melempar Kai dengan bantal sofa. "15 menit pun kau hitung? Dasar pelit. Sudah sana cepat pergi, jangan lupa mantelmu. Kau bawa mantel kan, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan dengan Kai. "Kami pergi dulu, _Hyung_."

Lambaian tangan dan teriakan Changmin mengantar Kyungsoo dan Kai keluar apartemennya. Selepas mereka pergi, Changmin terlihat mencari ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Bisakah kau ke sini dan membantuku memasak? Aku berencana makan malam bersama beberapa teman disini nanti. Aku mengajak Taemin tapi mungkin Minho tidak. Aku tidak ingin keributan terjadi malam ini. Belum waktunya."

Dan setelah memastikan lawan bicaranya menjawab _'iya'_ dengan berbagai kalimat pertanyaan dibelakangnya, Changmin menghela nafasnya lega dan bergantian mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dan memisahkan sumber kehidupan semua ponsel, yakni baterainya dengan ponsel itu sendiri.

"Maaf Joonmyeon, khusus hari ini, tidak ada waktu Kyungsoo untukmu. Dia sedang sibuk dengan masa lalunya dan perasaannya padamu yang sering kau sia-siakan itu saat ini sedang dihidupkan kembali oleh orang yang kau celakai. Jadi, jangan mengganggunya hari ini. _Cherio_!"

* * *

_The pictures that you sent me, they still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_And all my friend keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah it hurts that you moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name, when I haven't seen you in so long_

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

.ahaya matahari mulai menyapa kamar itu setelah sekian lama hanya gelap yang menaunginya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kamar itu terasa kembali hidup layaknya sang pemilik sudah kembali.

Tangan-tangan mungil milik sang pembuka kamar mulai bekerja menelusur sudut-sudut kamar itu, mencari beberapa barang yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang mulai kembali membuatnya nyaman.

Namun setelah hampir setengah jam mencari, ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Tak biasanya Jongin menyimpan barang-barang itu di tempat yang sulit kugapai. Di mana ya?"

Sang pembuka kamar memulai kembali pencariannya di dalam lemari pakaian sang pemilik namun ia tak menemukan barang-barang mereka di sana. Lalu ia beralih menuju meja nakas kecil tepat di samping tempat tidur sang pemilik kamar, tapi nihil. Ia justru menemukan telepon genggam dan dompet sang pemilik kamar disitu.

"Jangan-jangan _password_-nya masih sama?" gumamnya sambil mencoba mengingat dan memasukkan empat digit angka _password_ ponsel itu setelah lebih dulu men-_charge-_nya.

Dan dugaannya benar. _Password_ ponsel itu masih sama dengan apa yang ia perkirakan.

"Anak ini benar-benar. Kenapa kau tidak menghapus semuanya, Jongin? Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" lirihnya ketika tangannya mulai menekan beberapa tombol yang mengarahkannya ke _folder_ penyimpanan foto-foto di ponsel itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia masih mencintaiku?" gumamnya sendu. Ia mulai melihat satu persatu foto-foto lama yang bahkan sudah tidak tersisa di ponsel maupun laptopnya. Foto-foto yang kadang ia rindukan tapi tak bisa ia lihat lagi karena ia sudah berniat menghapus masa lalunya, masa lalu tentang kisah kasihnya dengan pemuda bertubuh proporsional yang punya mata tajam layaknya elang dan senyum ramah layaknya anak kecil.

Merasa tak bisa lagi melihat semua foto-foto yang sudah hampir hilang dari memorinya itu, ia beralih membuka dompet sang pemilik kamar. Dan ia kembali terkejut ketika menemukan foto pertamanya dengan sang pemilik kamar ini, ada dan masih ada disana tak berubah sejak hampir empat tahun lalu.

"Bodoh. Kenapa masih menungguku?" ucapnya tak berbalas. Senyum getir perlahan muncul di wajahnya. Lama-lama nyeri juga melihat beberapa barang yang cukup lama tak ia jumpai. Jika ia tidak mulai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini, mungkin ia tak akan ke _Park's House_ untuk menemui Chanyeol dan lalu kemari untuk melihat kembali satu kamar yang pernah ia kunjungi hampir tiap hari selama dua tahun, dulu.

Ia menutup dompet itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke laci meja nakas beserta ponsel yang sudah ia matikan kembali. Ia tak ingin ada yang berubah disini. Ia tak ingin sang pemilik tahu bahwa ia pernah kembali mengunjungi tempat ini bahkan ketika sang pemilik sendiri tidak ingat dia adalah empunya kamar ini.

Merasa cukup dengan petualangannya di kamar tidur sang pemilik apartemen ini, ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke sofa tamu dan duduk disana. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar lalu mulai bergumam tak jelas hingga tak sadar bahwa cairan bening perlahan mulai turun membasahi kedua pipi gembulnya.

" Kenapa kau muncul lagi di hidupku dengan cara begini? Kenapa kau membuatku merasa sangat bodoh?" cicitnya pelan.

"Harusnya kau tidak datang ke taman malam itu, Jongin. Harusnya kau masih baik-baik saja dan kau sedang bersenang-senang di Jepang saat ini. Tapi kenapa kau tetap memilih merayakan hari bodoh itu? Kenapa?" tangisnya tak berkesudahan.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jongin. Kau bilang kau tak akan mencari penggantiku sampai kapan pun? Tapi sekarang kau malah dekat dengan gadis bawel itu. Kau pembohong, Jongin!" teriaknya lagi.

Ia mengeluarkan satu foto dari saku mantelnya, foto dimana ada seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sedang tertawa cukup bahagia. Tangan kekar sang pemuda terlihat merangkul sang gadis hingga jarak diantara mereka jadi sangat dekat. Dan dengan satu gerakan, foto itu robek tepat memisahkan sang pemuda dan sang gadis.

"Kau membuatku mencintai Kai, dan sekarang kau membuatku berharap ia adalah kau." keluhnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai berhenti mengalir.

Setelah puas meluapkan perasaanya, ia memilih untuk segera beranjak dari kamar itu dan kembali pulang. Foto yang tadi sempat ia robek, ia buang ke tempat sampah di samping TV dan setelah memastikan tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar itu, ia pun keluar dan turun menuju _lobby_ melalui _lift_ yang ada di ujung lorong apartemen.

Seorang pemuda menampakkan wajah terkejutnya dari jauh saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo? Sedang apa dia di apartemen Jongin? Ah, apa anak itu sudah menyuruhnya kemari?" tanyanya tak berbalas. Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya, "Rupanya ada yang sudah tak sabar menanti pulihnya ingatan seseorang, hm? Maafkan aku, Gadis kecil. Tapi belum waktunya untuk bocah itu mengingat semuanya."

* * *

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Kai?"

"Eh, _Hyung_. Aku mau menjemput Kyungie, dia baru pulang dari kampus. Dan dia minta aku menjemputnya, mumpung aku hari ini sedang tidak bekerja, jadi ya, ku jemput saja. Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

Changmin melenggang masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar lagi membawa sebuah tas plastik belanjaan lalu memberikannya pada Kai.

"Kau membelikanku ini? Tumben sekali, _Hyung_. Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu setelah ini?" tanya Kai sambil tertawa separo.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Taemin karena menyuruhku memberikan itu padamu sekarang." ucapnya serius. "Jelas kau harus lakukan sesuatu." Tambahnya datar. "Aku mau kau mencoba untuk berhenti mendekati Kyungsoo."

Dan jantung Kai terasa seperti ditusuk berjuta-juta pedang. Menjauhi Kyungsoo? Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Apa karena Kyungsoo milik Joonmyeon? Tapi kan mereka sedang gencatan senjata?

"_Mwoya_? _Wae geurae_? Yang benar saja, _Hyung_. Jangan bercanda."

Changmin terkekeh pelan sekarang. "Kenapa mukamu jadi memberengut begitu? Kenapa memangnya jika ku minta kau menjauhinya? Kau ini mau jadi perebut kekasih orang atau bagaimana? Dan lagipula, mau kau kemanakan gadis bawel rekan kerjamu itu?"

Kai memilih duduk di sofa dan menghela nafasnya kasar. "Aku tidak berniat menjadi perebut kekasih siapapun, _hyung_. Tapi..."

"Kau tahu dia milik Joonmyeon. Dan kau juga tahu dia mencintai Joonmyeon. Dan lagi, kau mau menghancurkan perasaan Baekhyun? Kau tahu dia sayang padamu, kan?"

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku juga menyayangi Baek, jujur saja. Dia memang menyebalkan dan cerewet, tapi aku nyaman berada di sampingnya." Tutur Kai. "Aku merasa seperti punya kakak perempuan yang menyayangiku dengan cara cerewet. Tapi entah kenapa semua terasa berbeda jika Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingku, _Hyung_. Kepalaku ini, terus-terusan memunculkan bayangan tentang Kyungsoo. Terkadang aku sampai tidak kuat dan akhirnya kuminum saja obat darimu itu."

"Ingatanmu mulai pulih?"

Kai menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi beberapa kali ketika pergi ke beberapa tempat bersama Kyungsoo, aku merasa sangat familiar dan tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pening dan bayangan-bayangan tentang tempat itu muncul bersama dengan Kyungsoo disana."

Changmin mengetuk-ketukkan jari jemarinya di sofa dan menekuk dahinya seperti orang berfikir.

"_Hyung_, apa mungkin Kyungsoo itu bagian dari masa laluku? Tapi kenapa dia bersikap seperti tak mengenalku jika dia memang bagian dari masa laluku?" tanya Kai dengan mimik serius kali ini. "Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan, _Hyung_?"

Changmin menghabiskan soda di depannya sekali tenggak lalu meremas kalengnya. "Biarkan ingatanmu sendiri yang menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Kai. Biarkan secara alami, otakmu sendiri yang memproses apapun yang kiranya masih penting untuk kembali padamu. Sekarang, kau tak perlu khawatirkan apa pun. Aku tak mau kau koleps hanya karena kau banyak pikiran. Kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Jadi, pertahankan itu." Titah Changmin tegas.

Kai menatap Changmin dengan raut penuh tanya. Tapi disimpannya kembali semua pertanyaannya dan memilih mengulum senyum simpulnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Changmin mempersilahkan pemuda itu pergi tapi kemudian ia memanggilnya dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membingungkan bagi Kai.

"Jika kau mencintai Kyungsoo, maka lakukanlah hal-hal yang akan membuat cintamu terbalas dengan seimbang. Tapi jika kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, maka kau lebih baik seperti ini selamanya."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Audy_ hitam yang baru saja diganti covernya dengan warna hitam yang lebih _gelap_ itu berhenti dengan mulus di lahan parkir _University of Seoul_. Tak sampai lima menit, sang pengemudi keluar dan berjalan masuk menuju taman utama universitas.

"Kau dimana, sih, Soo?" ucapnya gemas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa penjuru taman dan berhenti sejenak ketika menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Dan sang gadis yang dipanggil pun menoleh lalu berpamitan dengan teman-teman yang sedang bersamanya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju pemuda berkemeja biru berdasi itu.

"_Oppa_? Tumben datang tanpa meneleponku? Ada apa?"

Bukan menjawab, pemuda itu langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan cenderung menariknya dengan paksa menuju mobilnya.

"_Oppa_, sakit!"

Dan pemuda itu berhenti tanpa melepas pegangannya. "Kau yang memaksaku begini. Jika kau tidak susah dihubungi dan tidak bertingkah mencurigakan, aku tak mungkin begini, Soo."

"Mencurigakan? Apanya yang mencurigakan? _Oppa_, lepas!" teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, datanglah pemuda lain dengan berlari menuju mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. "Suho-_hyung_?"

"Kau lagi. Mau apa kau kemari?"

Pemuda yang baru datang itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut, seolah menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya.

"Aku mau menjemput Kyungsoo. Dia yang memintaku. _Hyung_ sendiri?"

Suho menatap pemuda itu dengan mimik wajah cemburu yang mulai naik ke ubun-ubun. "Aku menjemput kekasihku." Jawab Suho dengan menekan nadanya saat mengucap kata _kekasihku._ "Aku menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai kekasihnya. Kau pulanglah, tak ada gunanya kau di sini. Kyungsoo akan pulang bersamaku."

Kyungsoo masih berusaha meronta dan akhirnya ia bisa melepas genggaman Suho dan memilih bersembunyi di balik tubuh proporsional Kai. "Aku tidak mau pulang dengan _Opaa_. Aku tahu _Oppa_ sedang marah jadi lebih baik aku tidak pulang dengan _Oppa_."

Suho berdecih pelan. "Soo, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya khawatir padamu karena kau susah dihubungi. Ayo pulang, jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika kau bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Kai tersenyum setengah. "Dia sudah menolakmu, jadi pulanglah sendiri _Hyung_. Ayo Kyung, kita pergi." tukas Kai sambil berbalik dan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari jangkauan Suho.

Tapi nampaknya keputusan Kai mengabaikan Suho adalah kesalahan.

"Kai,"

Dan detik berikutnya _kepalan tangan_ Suho mendarat dengan cepat di pipi kanan Kai dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung karenanya. "Bermimpilah terus untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo karena sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan melepaskannya." ucapnya sembari kembali menarik Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya.

Kai yang masih sedikit pusing memaksa bangun dan mengejar Kyungsoo serta Suho sambil memijat pipinya yang berdenyut. Namun tiba-tiba, ia ambruk.

"Kai!"

.

.

.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, hah? Jelas-jelas kepalanya masih bermasalah, malah kau pukul keras. Otak cerdasmu itu kau jual ke pengecer atau bagaimana?" seru Changmin pada pemuda bertinggi rata-rata itu.

"Dia membuat Kyungsooku menjauh. Bagaimana aku tidak lepas kontrol?"

Changmin memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Tapi tindakanmu itu bodoh, Joonmyeon. Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo menjauh bukan karena Kai. Tapi karena kau sendiri. Kau bilang kau sayang padanya tapi kau jarang meluangkan waktumu untuknya? Mengharuskan dia melakukan apapun yang kau ucapkan, jarang mengabarinya dan membuatnya khawatir terus menerus?" tanya Changmin seraya menunjuk Suho dengan pena yang ia bawa. "Gadis mana yang akan tahan denganmu jika kelakuanmu seperti diktator, Joonmyeon? Wajar saja Kyungsoo mencari Kai yang notabene lebih punya hati dibanding kau."

Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi dia kekasihku! Aku berhak memintanya melakukan apapun. Tidak ada urusannya dengan Kai ataupun kalian."

Changmin susah payah menahan emosinya agar tidak lepas begitu saja. "Kau ini minta ku bunuh sekarang atau bagaimana? Aku menasehatimu supaya otak cerdasmu itu berfungsi merasionalkan hal-hal yang harusnya kau lakukan." Tutur Changmin penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. "Pertimbangkan juga dengan hatimu apa itu baik untuk batin Kyungsoo atau tidak. Jangan membantah, Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo butuh perhatianmu, bukan untuk kau jadikan pengalihan lelahmu. Dia gadis manis yang patut mendapat satu cinta besar yang mampu membuatnya bahagia, bukan cinta separo yang malah membuatnya nelangsa begini."

Suho diam. Mencerna kata-kata Changmin yang cukup telak memukulnya sampai ke ulu. Ia melihat langit-langit ruang kerja Changmin dan mengingat-ingat apa yang berbeda dari hubungannya dulu dan sekarang.

_Cinta_.

Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo? Apa dia benar-benar menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya? Atau jangan-jangan ia hanya sekedar mencari pengalih lelahnya seperti yang barusan Changmin katakan? Pengalihan dari masa lalunya yang menyakitkan dan pekerjaannya yang menyebalkan? Masih samakah cintanya sekarang pada Kyungsoo dengan cintanya yang dulu ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dan menjalin kata-kata yang menyamankan hati?

"Mungkin aku perlu minta maaf pada mereka."

Changmin tersenyum kecil. "Bukan mungkin, Bodoh. Memang harus. Kau bersalah pada mereka, terutama Kyungsoo."

Suho mengangguk patuh. Ia beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Changmin pelan. "Terima kasih telah menasehatiku, _Hyung_. Aku janji akan lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo."

Changmin tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang akan kau jaminkan padaku ketika kau tidak memenuhi janjimu?"

Suho menunduk lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah luar ruang kerja Changmin. "Mungkin aku akan melepas Kyungsoo untuk Kai atau orang lain yang bisa lebih memperhatikannya dan membuatnya lebih bahagia daripada aku,"

Dan Changmin semakin melebarkan senyumnya kali ini seraya menepuk pucuk kepala Suho. "Itu baru adikku yang baik. Sana, cepat masuk ke kamar Kai dan segera minta maaf. Aku pegang janjimu hari ini, Kim Joonmyeon.

Suho menatapnya malas. "Baiklah, _Hyung_. Kenapa kau mulai cerewet seperti Luhan, sih?"

Dan satu pena dengan telak mengenai dahi Suho yang kini hanya mampu meringis kesakitan dalam langkahnya menuju kamar Kai.

"Hah, semakin membingungkan tapi menarik. Mau kaulabuhkan di mana hatimu, Kyung? Pada adikku yang baru saja berjanji menjagamu itu, atau pada masa lalumu yang sedang menggelayutimu lagi saat ini?"

Changmin menutup pintu ruang kerjanya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Suho dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan tanganku, khawatirkan kepalamu, Kai."

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Kepalaku baik-baik saja, buktinya aku masih bisa mengingatmu, mengingat Changmin-_hyung_." balasnya. "Mana Suho-_hyung_?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu tanda tak terlalu peduli dengan sosok yang ditanyakan Kai. Melihat itu Kai hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Jangan begitu, dia tetap orang yang kau pilih untuk menemanimu sekarang, kan?"

"Tapi, _Oppa_ menyebalkan! Memukulmu hanya karena aku memilih pulang bersamamu? Kekanakan!"

Kai meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir tebal Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat pemilik bibir bentuk hati itu terdiam; tercengang.

"Diamlah dan jangan menggerutu tentangnya. Baik buruknya Suho-_hyung_ itu satu paket yang kau terima saat kau memutuskan menerimanya jadi kekasihmu. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing tadi. Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Tegas Kai panjang lebar.

"Dan jangan marah padaku, Soo."

Kai menoleh ke arah pintu kamar inapnya dan mendapati Suho sudah berdiri disana dengan muka yang lebih baik—tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Suho pada sang pemuda yang sedang berbaring lemas itu.

"Aku baik. Tapi gadismu ini tidak. Kalian berdua bicaralah, aku akan keluar sebentar." sahutnya sambil beranjak bangun. Tapi usahanya dicegah oleh Kyungsoo yang menahan tubuh Kai sekuatnya.

"Menyuruhku jangan mengkhawatirkanmu tetapi kelakuanmu membuatku cemas. Maumu apa? Dasar Bodoh. Lagipula aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan _Oppa_."

Suho tersenyum kecut melihat dengan jelas perhatian Kyungsoo yang dulu sempat ia rasakan kini harus ia relakan terbagi untuk Kai, pemuda antah-berantah yang sialnya jadi korban emosinya saat mengendarai mobil.

"Kyungsoo benar. Kau harus banyak istirahat, Changmin _hyung_ tadi juga titip pesan supaya kau istirahat saja. Dan, jika Kyungsoo memang masih marah padaku, aku memakluminya, Kai. Aku... Aku memang keterlaluan tadi."

Kai tertawa. "Kalian ini. Sudah sana cepat bicarakan masalah kalian. Aku sudah memanggil Changmin-_hyung_ kemari." ucap Kai sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang tengah menekan tombol panggil langsung ke ruang kerja Changmin.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Changmin tak lama setelah Jongin melepas kembali tombol _emergency_ itu.

"Nah, lihat? Changmin-_hyung_ sudah datang. Ah, bisakah kau bawa aku ke taman, _Hyung_? Biar mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua disini saja, lebih privat." ucap Kai lagi sambil kembali beranjak bangun. Tapi lagi-lagi usahanya digagalkan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo dan Changmin yang melarangnya bergerak banyak.

"Jangan sok pahlawan. Keberadaanmu disini pertanda kepalamu sedang butuh istirahat. Jangan membantah kataku, atau kau benar-benar kutendang keluar apartemen. Dasar keras kepala." Titah Changmin.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Sudah kubilang istirahat saja." Seru Kyungsoo.

Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke Suho. Seperti mentransfer isi pikirannya, Changmin lalu kembali menatap Kai. "Aku akan mengecek tekanan darahmu dan keadaan kepalamu. Jika semua baik, besok pagi kau bisa pulang."

"Harus menunggu satu hari?"

Changmin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Mau membantah lagi?"

Kai menatapnya malas. "Aku hanya bertanya. Ya Tuhan..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan keluar saja. Kai... ehm, aku minta maaf soal... kepalamu dan pukulan tadi siang." ucap Suho sambil mendekati Kai dan menjabatnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Changmin saat Suho melakukan semua itu. Dan Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

"Dan, eum, Soo, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Changmin mengangguk saat Kyungsoo menatapnya lagi meminta persetujuan. "Baiklah. Kai aku keluar ya, kau istirahat saja. Malam nanti aku akan kembali kesini."

Senyum ramah Kai dan anggukannya seolah jadi satu hal paling dirindukan Kyungsoo. Hatinya yang sedari tadi bergejolak menahan kesal pada Suho, kini jadi tenang saat menatap raut wajah Kai.

Changmin mengantar dua orang pengunjung ini keluar kamar rawat inap Kai dan menyuruh mereka segera ke taman dan mengobrol disana. "Aku tidak mau pikiran Kai jadi bertambah karena mendengar perbicangan kalian. Pergilah ke taman, dan selesaikan masalah kalian dengan dewasa. Jika anak sialan ini tidak juga minta maaf padamu, Gadis kecil, laporkan padaku biar kucincang dia hidup-hidup. Oke?"

Suho terkekeh kecil dan Kyungsoo pun tersenyum mendengar gurauan serius Changmin. Berjalan beriringan tanpa satupun tautan badan, Suho dan Kyungsoo dengan tenang melakukannya menuju taman rumah sakit. Di dalam masing-masing hati dan pikiran mereka tergambar jelas perbedaan yang ada.

Yang satu memikirkan apakah keputusan tepat untuk terus bersama seseorang yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya. Satu lagi memikirkan bagaimana cara mengkondisikan seseorang di sampingnya untuk tetap bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

Dan kadang kala, mereka _tetap _menyebut itu _cinta_.

* * *

whuala dan muncullah ini part absurd selanjutnya dari ff absurd.

maaf ya lama sekali baru muncul. Seorang mahasiswa bimbingan akhir memang sudah sepatutnya jarang nongol selain untuk urusan tugas akhir. Jadi mohon dimaapkeun.

Semoga reviewnya banyak walau ceritanya absurd. _Cherio!_

_Salam, KJ-27_


End file.
